Gai Dai Gojii
Gai Dai Gojii was a Remonian warrior monk who became a member of the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria and helped Marcus Sarillius oppose the Yamatian invaders in Remon in the early days of the Great War. He never got to see the forming of the Grand Alliance because he was killed during the Battle of Drithenspire. Biography Early Years Gai and his younger sister, Reisuki, born and raised in a run down area of Remon. From a young age both parents were killed as a result of a building collapse at their work-place and as such both Gai and Rei were forced to survive on their own. Gai worked as a muscle for hire, basically doing jobs such as clearing out squatters, body guarding and guarding cargo. Rei worked on a small local farm. Together they made enough money to get by as well as saving a small amount each month to achieve their dream, opening their own herbal medicine shop to help others and live a better life for themselves. Gai's birthday soon rolled around. since money was normally quite tight he didn't expect a present, just a hearty "Happy 19th Gai!" and a warming smile from Rei. However, Rei gave him a special present: a red headband. That day, Gai was offered a high paying assassination job, his first. He accepted. Day quickly changed to night, which heralded the beginning of Gai's mission. Gai's fist dents the ground, cracking the hardened, yet fragile earth beneath it. He took the job because he wanted to give the pay check for Rei as a thanks for such a lovely present! The note Gai received read as follows: "At precisely 9pm, Archvelt d'Auures will be getting ready to rest for the night in the top spire. Kill him." Gai did as he was ordered, and gained access to the tower where his target was. However, things did not go as planned when he was intercepted by a mysterious man who claimed to be a bodyguard of Archvelt. The two men had a fierce duel and during the fight Gai heard the man refer mockingly to Rei and how she did not resist. Before Gai could react, the man left. Gai found his priorities and hurried back to his home, hoping to find Rei there. When Gai got back home, he could hardly believe his eyes. His door was shattered on the floor. He stepped through the doorway into a personal hell. Everything him and Rei had worked for, together, was destroyed and strewn on the floor. Obvious signs of a struggle too, blood drenched old clothes and furniture. Gai looked at a desk, there was a note signed by Haruda, the man who had attacked Gai in the tower. The note said that Rei was now under Yamatian "care" and Gai should keep his nose out of others' business unless he wanted to see Rei get harmed. Gai dropped the note on the floor and stared at the debris littered around his house. He felt something fall from his head and into his hands. It was Rei's present, a blood red headband. Distreyd Era Gai eventually joined the Fellowship for money and for the chance to kill as many of the Yamatians who had harmed his dear sister. He accompanied the Fellowship into the Crystal Catacombs of Tes Pellaria. He witnessed the release of the Faerfolc and how the spirits of the dead named Marcus Sarillius as the rightful King of Remon. Gai felt that he might finally do something worthwhile by serving a king, and thus he decided to help Marcus in any way he could. He did his best trying to convince the dwarves of Drithenspire join the growing Fellowship, but then the Yamatians and the members of the Clergy of Mardük attacked, and the Battle of Drithenspire began. Death Gai died during the Battle of Drithenspire, defending his friends from the enemy onslaught. Appearance Gai was 5'11" tall and had quite long legs for his body size. Medium frame but had an unusually high muscle density, allowing him to have above average strength without the unsightly 'steroid-man' muscles! Gai’s attire usually consisted of a loose pair of dair blue jeans, held up by belt, coloured a lighter shade of blue. Also, he wore an unbuttoned, grey, long sleeved shirt, worn the sleeves rolled up. He also wore his father's necklace, sporting a miniture tablet, on which is engraved "To will is to select a goal, determine a course of action that will bring one to that goal and then hold to that action till the goal is reached. The key is action." Lastly, Gai wore a red headbanded given to him by his sister on his 19th birthday. Personality and Traits Gai wasn't the smartest individual and didn't always think his actions through, but his heart was in the right place. His determination and self-confidence were often conceived as arrogance but he truly believed in his abilities as a fighter and as a man. Powers and Abilities Gai was a skilled warrior who wore gloves with a metal plate over the knuckles and the back side of his hand. His punches were very powerful, and he defeated many opponents that way. Innate Ability: Gai had the ability to focus the power of fire in different parts of his body. For instance, focusing this power in his arm in preparation for a punch would increased the strength and speed of the punch. It would also cause fire damage to an enemy at the point of impact. Repeated use of this ability in a short space of time caused serious muscle fatigue. Also, overfocusing this power could cause the body part itself to come aflame, allowing the use of a huge attack but resulting in serious damage being cause to the body part being used. Relationships Reisuki Gai cared for his sister Reisuki deeply and was truly horrified when he found out she had been kidnapped. This turned him more bitter and he swore vengeance, and he unleashed his hatred on the Yamatians during his service in the Marcus's ranks. He died before he could see Rei again. It is likely that Rei died during the Liberation of Remon in the Great War. See also *Fellowship of Tes Pellaria Category:Characters Category:Fellowship of Tes Pellaria Category:Humans Category:Remon Category:Third Age